


【翻译】女院长和她的叛逆学生

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/F, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: 她不需要蒂莎娅，但是话又说回来，她打量着另一个女人的脸，咽了咽唾沫，她看起来那么疲惫，但是她依旧那么强大……也许根本不是为了她。而是为了蒂莎娅。
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 7





	【翻译】女院长和她的叛逆学生

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rectress and Her Rebel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935800) by [ArcheaMajuar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar). 



这天晚上太安静了，叶奈法并不喜欢；而且，这只不过证实了一句过时的谚语：紧绷的寂静预示着即将到来的暴风雨。她知道暴风雨就要来了，但是她厌恶所有人包括那该死的寂静，不断提醒她，她让别人告诉她什么。她本可以躺在一张舒适的床上，而不是躺在冰冷潮湿的地面上，无视索登，无视所有其他女巫，无视蒂莎娅，但是……但是，一旦校长真的恳求她加入她们，它充分地掌控了她的自大，更不用说她从来没有见过蒂莎娅如此绝望，如此脆弱。

不管怎样，最终，这件事还是深深地击中了她。尽管她想憎恨这个女人，渴望向她展示她对她的蔑视，但是一旦她注意到蒂莎娅的眼睛发红，眼泪在眼眶里闪闪发光，她感到喉咙里有一个肿块，处于同情的波浪冲刷着她。是的，她根本不需要感受同情，她想摆脱这种情感，然而，她只能把它深深地隐藏在她的灵魂里，用傲慢和尖刻来掩盖它，但是她很清楚，她永远不可能简单地忘记她有多么在乎蒂莎娅。

这也是为什么叶奈法躺在校长旁边的地上的潜在原因，但表面上她宣称这是能看到大门和塔顶之间的完美的视野。这倒是真的，尽管她的脑子里一片空白，同时一切都陷入了沉默，除了几个夜间监视的人以外，其他人都睡着了，或者假装睡着了。叶奈法什么都不关注，平静内心，试图放松并鼓起力量，如果不是蒂莎娅在她的位置上变换姿势的话，她本可以做到的。

她被激怒了，叶奈法有一瞬间后悔安置在她旁边，然而不可否认的是，她对蒂莎娅的烦躁因为她的靠近而立刻消失了。叶奈法屏住呼吸，因为她真的感受到了另一个女人的热量，离她只有一两英寸。慢慢地，小心翼翼地睁开眼睛，叶奈法看着女校长的背影，她的脖颈，她的头发，感觉到了她的气息，叶奈法又合上了眼，因为暴风雨已经开始了，只不过仅仅是在她的灵魂里肆虐。

当蒂莎娅第二次移动的时候，因为她知道这并不意味着什么，她克制住了颤抖，蒂莎娅可能在睡梦中辗转反侧，当她寻找另一个人的温暖时，她并没有意识到她周围的环境，但是尽管她内心的独白并不那么令人信服，她还是再次看着蒂莎娅。她看到另一个女人翻了个身，看见她的胳膊碰到了地面。蒂莎娅的手掌轻轻地擦过叶奈法的手，离她的手甚至更近了。

她几乎拼命地想把她所有的鄙视的情绪都集中到蒂莎娅身上，她的目的是说服自己离开女校长身边。叶奈法强忍着想要触摸她的手的冲动，想要呆在这里，离蒂莎娅近一点。她问自己她是谁，立刻想到蒂莎娅，想到她当面嘲笑她，她低头看着她当……当她一直想要的无她，只是想要被她爱。

然而，她现在是一个强大的女术士了，绝对不需要某个老妖婆握着她的手。她根本不需要这些！

她不需要蒂莎娅，但是话又说回来，当她观察另一个女人的面庞的时候叶奈法咽了口唾沫，她看起来多么疲惫，但是她是多么强大... ..

也许根本不是为了她，而是为了蒂莎娅。

想到这，叶奈法的手并没有在蒂莎娅的手指碰到的时候缩回。她犹豫地回应着这个动作，甚至在蒂莎娅触摸她的手时吸气，故意紧抓对方的手，直到她们相接触做出一种感性的手势，这让叶奈法忍不住发出一阵苦笑。但不是现在。不是这样……美好，温暖，诱人，以至于叶奈法有些失控，在蒂莎娅突然的温柔下，她也移动着靠近，把下巴放在女校长肩上。她那醉人而温和的气味使叶奈法不由自主地颤抖起来，尽管轻微得几乎无法察觉。

她的心怦怦直跳，胸膛里充满了各种各样的情绪，女校长转向她，她的目光停留在蒂莎娅的脸上。她的眼神深邃，带着一种自我满足的火花，蒂莎娅伸出手放在她的脸颊上，那感觉就消失得无影无踪了。

由于那一刻的强烈感觉，叶奈法无法发出一点声音，她只能努力将这种感觉铭刻在她的记忆中，以防在索登之后她们再也见不到彼此。这种罕见的诚实写在蒂莎娅的容貌上，她温暖的双手上，她的拇指摩挲着叶奈法的脸颊。

“我不能忍受我帮助你过了这么多生世，只是为了把你也带到生命的尽头……”女校长低声说，尽管她一定知道叶奈法能完全读懂她的心思。她可能只是想说出来，感受一下这些话语背后的真实情感，也可能在死前终于知道是什么让她内心被吞噬了。她不会把包袱带进坟墓。

“我看得够多了。爱够了，恨够了……” 叶奈法用同样低沉的声音说道，打消了所有关于杰洛特的想法。由于精灵的缘故，这一切都不是真的。或许吧。看起来挺真实的，但是当她沉浸在这个话题中的时候，对杰洛特的情感依然存在，但似乎没有她现在对躺在她身边的女人的感觉那么强烈。

所有的愤怒，所有的厌恶，所有的尊重和爱……所有这些在某种程度上都是真实的。

暴风雨越来越近了，像一个可怕的威胁一样笼罩着他们，叶奈法和这个极大地改变了她生活的女人们在一起，想着她们的关系一直是这么真实。只是情感的尖锐边缘，伤害着创伤着她们两人，但最终使她们在最深的层次上理解对方。

“爱与恨……有时候，它们似乎是不可分割的。就像混乱和秩序，”她的手掌温柔地抚摸着她娇嫩的皮肤，她的眼睛在夜色中闪闪发光，就像两颗宝石，带走了叶奈法的呼吸。

“或者像女校长和她的叛逆学生，” 叶奈法滑进纯粹感情的池子里，但她这样做是有目的的——让另一个女人露出一丝愉快的微笑，这微笑不可逆转地吸引了叶奈法的眼睛。这位通常冷漠而疏离的女巫很少表现出任何情绪，因此这让叶奈法震惊到了骨子里，当她重新凝视蒂莎娅的眼睛时，她的胸膛里扩散出一丝暖意，她仍然觉得被逗笑了，但又恢复了严肃的神情。

“我的叛逆学生……？” 蒂莎娅温柔地问道，这个问题在叶奈法的脑海里回荡着。她不明白自己为什么这样说，很快就得出了一个令人不安的结论：说出真相的感觉很好。然而，凭着一种异乎寻常的能量爆发出来，叶奈法用另一只手支撑着自己，俯身看着蒂莎娅，看着她那似乎无法读懂的表情。

但是，蒂莎娅的声音里夹杂着惊讶、喜悦和温柔的诱人组合，帮助叶奈法下定了决心。

叶奈法只感受到真实的情感，她靠近另一个张开嘴唇的女人，她似乎很敬畏或者在等待，但是一旦她们的嘴如此轻柔地接触，感觉就像是在叶奈法的灵魂里甜蜜地爆发出了什么。蒂莎娅紧紧地扣住她的手，叶奈法此时在她漫长的生命中第一次感受到类似于平静的东西。好像她漫游世界的循环终于结束了，好像她到达了整个混乱的开始，终于弄明白了，并且……获得了自由。

蒂莎娅柔软的嘴唇令人陶醉，她轻抚面颊的方式让人感觉她在抚慰她的灵魂，令人抚慰，令人安心。另一个女术士舔着她的嘴唇让她的双唇张得更开，她让叶奈法的身体着火，尽管她仍保持这个吻的慵懒和天堂般的缓慢。

这一次，当蒂莎娅的颤抖压着她的时候，叶奈法并没有控制住全身的颤栗，这让她知道那天晚上她是多么需要她的接近。叶奈法退开把额头贴在蒂莎娅的额头上，低头看着她那闪闪发光的眼睛，在她们饥渴的眼神下战栗，她只知道一件事。

“是的……你的叛逆学生，”她低声说，然后再次吻了那个女人，没有想着即将到来的时刻，没有想到战斗，死亡，杰洛特……因为在那个时候，没有什么比蒂莎娅的吻，她爱抚的手，以及所有的美丽，最终对她展示的爱更真实。

FIN


End file.
